moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Wars/T
T-16 Skyhopper Takeel Takeel was a hunchbacked Snivvian and one of dozens of customers found at the Mos Eisley Cantina. He was seen sitting at the bar next to a Saurin female named Sai'torr Kal Fas. Zutton was the brother of another Snivvian named Zutton, who was also present in the cantina on the same day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived to find a pilot willing to take them to the Alderaan system. Takodana Takodana was a Mid-Rim planet located in the Tashtor sector of the Western Reaches. It boasted a temperate climate of forests and lakes. The alien known as Maz Kanata, who was said to be more than a thousand years old, maintained an ancient castle on Takodana. The front of the castle boasted a stone statue of Maz Kanata herself. Kanata's castle served as a stop-gap for traveling merchants and smugglers, many of whom would enjoy the hospitality of Maz's lounge. War hero Han Solo and his co-pilot Chewbacca have been known to visit Takodana on several occasions. Over time, Maz Kanata came to regard Chewbacca as her "boyfriend", though it remains unclear whether there was an actual romantic relationship between the two. Around thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Han Solo and Chewbacca came to Takodana with a defecting First Order Stormtrooper named Finn and a scavenger from Jakku named Rey, as well as a Resistance droid named BB-8. Finn began to question his ability to help out the Resistance and sought to book passage off-world. Maz brought Rey down into the lower basement of her castle where she showed a box containing the original lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker, which had been handed down to his son, Luke Skywalker. As soon as Rey touched the device, it awakened the Force inside of her and she saw visions of the fall of he Jedi. A spy in Maz' audience chamber sent word to the First Order that the refugees had come to Takodana. The First Order sent a squadron of TIE fighters as well ground troops to attack the castle. Fortunately, the Resistance also caught wind of the attack and sent their own X-wing fighter pilots to counter them. During the skirmish, Maz Kanata's castle was destroyed. Finn managed to get a hold of the lightsaber and fought up against some stormtroopers, but the Dark Force user Kylo Ren captured Ren and brought her back to the First Order's headquarters at Starkiller Base. Maz Kanata survived the skirmish, but had to evacuate the crumbling ruins of her castle. Talz Tamtel Skreej Tamtel Skreej is an alias used by Lando Calrissian while he was undercover infiltrating the crime cartel of gangster Jabba the Hutt. Lando Calrissian was burdened with guilt over the part he played in the capture and carbonite freezing of his friend Han Solo. Now an outlaw and a member of the Rebel Alliance, Lando committed himself towards rescuing Han at all costs. Along with Rebel Alliance heroes Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa and Chewbacca, Lando played a key role in a complex rescue operation to save Han. Han's frozen body had been taken to the palace of Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine where it was suspended on a wall as a decoration. Lando infiltrated Jabba's cartel and assumed the alias Tamtel Skreej. His cover identity was that he was a demolition racer, who piloted a Bantha-II cargo skiff in Jabba's illegal underground demolition circuit. As Skreej, Lando's disguise consisted of a suit of Tantel reconnaissance armor and a helmet fitted with a partial face mask of gondor tusks. To complete the disguise, Lando brandished a vibro-ax. On the day that the rescue operation was to commence, Lando made sure that he was front and center when Leia Organa, disguised as a bounty hunter named Boushh, brought a supposedly captured Chewbacca into Jabba's Palace under the pretense of collecting the bounty. Lando and Leia took note of one another and exchanged glances, signalling each other that the operation was proceding as planned. Fortunately, Lando was on the desert skiff used to ferry Luke Skywalker, a revived Han Solo and Chewbacca out to the Great Pit of Carkoon, where they were to be fed to the Sarlacc. On Luke's signal, Lando shed his Tamtel Skreej identity and began fighting up against Jabba's men. He grappled with a Kajain'sa'Nikto named Vedain, losing his helmet in the process. He almost lost a lot more than that when an impact shot sent him reeling over the edge of the skiff towards the Sarlacc's maw. Lando survived however and said farewell not only to Tatooine but to his one-time undercover identity as well. Tantive IV Tashtor sector The Tashtor sector is a sector of space located in the Western Reaches of the Mid Rim. The planet Takodana is located here. Han Solo, Chewbacca, Rey, Finn and BB-8 traveled through the Tashtor sector aboard the Eravana to seek the aid of Maz Kanata on Takodana. Tatoo I Tatoo I, also known as G1, is the primary star of the Tatoo system. Tatoo II Tatoo II, also known as G2, is the secondary star of the Tatoo system. Tatoo system Tatooine Tatooinians A Tatooinian refers to the human residents of the planet Tatooine. All humans who reside on the planet are from families who originally hail from different planets. There are no indigenous tribes of humans on Tatooine. Life on Tatooine is very difficult and one often struggles to get by. One of the more lucrative fields of employment is that of a moisture farmer. Human trafficking and slavery is also a common trade in the days of the Old Republic. Tatooinians of note include Anakin Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker, Cliegg Lars, Owen Lars, Biggs Darklighter and Luke Skywalker. Tauntauns TC-14 Teak Sidbam Techno-Union Tessek Theed Thermal detonator Thorp Thuku Tibanna gas TIE Advanced X1 starfighter The TIE Advanced x1 Starfighter is a single-person fighter craft developed by Sienar Fleet Systems and based on the standard TIE/In starfighter designs. It's distinguished from other TIE models by its inward-swept solar arrays, which provided the pilot with greater visibility and provided him with a strategic tactical advantage in combat. Like other TIEs, the x1 was armed with twin fire-linked blaster cannons mounted below the viewport in the forward position. The x1 was superior to teh standard TIE/In in that it possessed moderate shielding and a limited-use hyperdrive. The x1 was also faster and more maneuverable than the standard TIE. The prototype model of the x1 was presented to Sith Lord Darth Vader during the onset of the Galactic Civil War in 0 BBY and was stationed aboard the first Death Star. During the Battle of Yavin, Vader suspected that the Rebel Alliance's snub fighters might actually succeed in determining a weakness in the station's defenses and destroy it. Unlike his superior Governor Wilhuff Tarkin, Vader was not willing to simply "go down with the ship". After ordering a squadron of TIE fighters to engage the Alliance's X-Wing groups, Vader manned his personal starfighter and joined them in combat. Vader succeeded in shooting down two of the three remaining X-Wing pilots including Red Leader Garven Dreis and Biggs Darklighter. Only one rebel pilot remained. Vader sensed that the Force was particularly strong with this one, but had no idea that his foe was actually his own son, Luke Skywalker. Vader pursued Skywalker down the Death Star trench and had him in his crosshairs. Before he could fire upon him however, Luke's friends Han Solo and Chewbacca came over the rise and opened fire on Vader and the two other TIEs that were flanking him. Vader's ship was damaged and spun out of control. Fortunately for Vader, the ship drifted far enough away that it was outside the blast radius of the exploding Death Star after Skywalker fired the kill-shot that destroyed it. Following the Battle of Yavin, the x1 went into limited production, but only a small quantity were constructed due to the high cost of manufacturing them. At least one of the x1's was deployed during the Battle of Endor nearly four years later. Vader's personal TIE, which was staged inside the [[Super Star Destroyer Executor|Super Star Destroyer Executor]] during the battle was destroyed when the Executor collided with the Empire's incomplete space station Death Star II. TIE/IN interceptor TIE/In starfighter Tintinnas Tokkat Tork Tosche Station Tosche Station is a power and distribution center located in the town of Anchorhead on the planet Tatooine. In 0 BBY, Luke Skywalker complained to his Uncle Owen about going into Tosche Station to pick up some power converters. Owen wouldn't let him go, citing that he needed him to clean up two new droids he had recently purchased. He indicated that Luke would have to fool around with his friends on his own time. Toydarians Tractor beam A tractor beam is a hypothetical device with the ability to attract one object to another from a distance. Since the 1990's technology and research has changed the tractor beam from science fiction to reality. However, there is no mainstream science which is equivalent to the magnitude in which it is used in science fiction but university research has allowed for advancement on the microscopic level (see optical tweezers). Tractor beams are frequently used in science fiction. Less commonly, a similar beam that repels is called a pressor beam or repulsor beam. The exact specifics vary, but there are generalities. Gravity impulse and gravity propulsion beams are areas of research from fringe physics that coincide with the concepts of tractor and repulsor beams. Trade Federation Trandoshans Trinto Duaba Tuanul Tuanul was a small village located in the Kelvin Ravine on the planet Jakku. It was inhabited by humans who were knowledgeable of the ways of the Force, but did not possess any inherent connection to the Force itself. They were spiritual beings who chose to live in peace and solidarity. One of the more venerated members of their group was Lor San Tekka, who had connections to members of the New Republic, as well as Resistance leader General Leia Organa, whom he regarded as royalty. Some thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Lor San Tekka came into possession of a piece of map that showed the way to Luke Skywalker - the last of the Jedi. With the growing strength of the First Order operating in opposition to the New Republic, finding Skywalker became of critical importance to the Resistance. General Leia sent her best pilot, Poe Dameron, to Jakku to retrieve the map from Lor San Tekka. Agents of the First Order learned about this and Dark Force user Kylo Ren led a squadron of First Order Stormtroopers to Tuanul to intercept Poe Dameron. When they arrived, they captured Poe, but not before he was able to hide the map that Lor San Tekka had given him inside of his astromech droid, BB-8. When Kylo Ren discovered that the old man was no longer in possession of what he needed, he slew him in cold blood with his lightsaber. Afterward, he ordered the Stormtroopers to lay waste to the village, executing all of the villagers. The massacre itself was carried out bye Captain Phasma, and her troopers opened fire on the villagers with extreme prejudice. Poe Dameron opened fire on Kylo Ren, but Ren used the Force to freeze the blaster bolt in place. He then took Ren prisoner and had him brought aboard his shuttle to be taken back to the [[Star Destroyer Finalizer|Star Destroyer Finalizer]]. One of the Stormtroopers that was brought down by Poe Dameron was FN-2003. As he lied bleeding in the sand, another trooper, FN-2187 cradled him in his arms. 2187 could not bring himself to open fire on innocent people, and decided that he could no longer serve on behalf of the First Order. Tusken Raiders Twi'leks Twi'leks are a sentient near-human alien race native to the planet Ryloth. Their native language is called Twi'leki. Twi'leks are distinguished from other alien races by their twin head tails, which begin at the top of their cranium and extend down past their back. Known as lekku, these head tails are important organs governing cognitive function and communication. Nerve endings that run through the tails are connected directly to the brain and the organs subtle movements are used in combination with the spoken word to form the Twi'leki language. In fact, the word Twi'lek is a shortened variation of the phrase twin lekku. There are at least two distinctive sub-breeds of Twi'lek, both of which are considered extremely rare. The Rutian Twi'leks are known for their blue skin while the Lethan Twi'leks, the more rare of the two have skin tones that are red or a dark crimson hue. The average Twi'lek has skin color that ranges across the entire color spectrum including shades of green, orange, yellow and white.